How the SOLDIER Program Survived Zack Fair
by Unara Akoni
Summary: How did Angeal and Zack first meet? Was Zack always the energetic puppy that we all love? Why was Zack afraid of Genesis when he became Angeal's student? A collection of drabbles about Zack's life at Shinra and how he affected all those around him.
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

The first time that Zack saw Angeal was long before he entered the SOLDIER program. Gongaga was having problems with monsters and Angeal was the one sent to exterminate them. From the first time he saw the man with the Buster Sword Zack knew that he would one day be a hero like Angeal.

The first time Angeal saw Zack was through a two-way mirror. The firsts were required to check up on the training of cadets once a month to see if any were naturally talented. Most of this year's class were average but all three firsts agreed that there was one cadet that showed great promise. The three watched the black haired cadet go through the drills with ease until the unexpected happened. When all the drills had been completed the teen quickly spun the sword behind his head and then lost his grip. The sword had enough momentum that it went flying across the room, smashed through the two-way mirror, and landed point down between Genesis's feet. In the few seconds were everyone stared in shock Angeal grabbed Genesis and pulled him from the room.

"That boy," Genesis growled, "will never become a SOLDIER."


	2. Hero

"Why do you want to be a SOLDIER?" Angeal questioned the black haired cadet in front of him.

"I want to be a hero!" The teen answered without hesitation and full of confidence.

"Why would you want to do that?" Angeal asked thinking of all the trials the world placed on its heroes. There were many men who were unable to stand the pressure even before they were able to reach that status. Even General Sephiroth had his moments where what he was asked to do came back to haunt him.

"So I can help people of course. One day I will be a hero and then people won't need to fear because I will make the world safe for them!" The cadet replied bouncing with pent up energy.

"Well Cadet Fair, you still have a ways to go but I will be helping you from now on. Director Lazard has heard of your talent and has assigned me to be your mentor." Angeal pulled a keycard from his pocket and passed it to his shocked student. "Meet me in training room 49 after your classes." He ordered beginning to walk away only to be suddenly hugged from behind.

"Thank you!" The cadet yelled before backing up quickly. "Sorry sir." He muttered as he looked down to hide his blush.

"It's fine." Angeal laughed ruffling the boys' hair. "It's nice to see you have so much energy, you'll need it."


	3. Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

For a man like Angeal the time he can spend in the privacy of his apartment is a blessing. It's the one place he has that he can escape paperwork, seconds seeking training, awestruck thirds, cadets wanting to brag that they spoke to one of the legendary firsts, and Genesis quoting LOVELESS. That is why when Director Lazard informed him that he needed to move his student from the cadet barracks to the spare room in his apartment he made it quite clear that he was not happy. Zack was fine staying in the barracks, he had friends, it was familiar territory, and it was close to his morning classes. Why would he want to leave that to live with the man that he was still nervous to be around? Lazard wouldn't listen to his arguments though which is why he was now walking to the 6th Squad dorm looking for the boy that he would soon be sharing living space with.

When he entered the room it first appeared to be empty so he turned to leave but was stopped when he heard a cough. Turning back around he noticed that Zack was lying on the top bunk that he had overlooked and was obviously not feeling well. The poor boy began to toss and turn, his body covered in a sheen of sweat from a fever and Angeal quickly moved forward to pick him up and left for the infirmary. On the way he ordered a second to move Zack's stuff to the guest room in his apartment, he would not be returning to that room again. It had become obvious that the cadet needed someone to take care of him at times and Angeal would be the one to fill that role.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite my story.


	4. Materia

Knowing how to use materia is one of the most important skills for a SOLDIER to know. With the variety of opponents that they have to face it was always good to have a cure on hand, along with fire as Genesis loved to point out. It was with this in mind that Angeal decided that he needed to teach his student how to handle materia. It was with a slight feeling of dread that he entered the training room that day with some basic materia, maybe they should move to a more open place? Well maybe not, the simulator would take care of that. After explaining Zack needed to know about materia usage Angeal had one of the techs begin a training program and he soon learned where the foreboding feeling came from. The training program barely lasted twenty minutes before it had to be stopped. There were small fires burning around the room, a thin sheet of ice covered every surface, and there were blackened spots of wall from lightning strikes, the most noticeable being where Angeal had been standing only moments before. Zack looked around sheepishly taking in the damage and froze when he turned and saw his mentor, after a few seconds of staring in shock he began to laugh at the frowning first. Angeal sighed as he looked at his student and tried to flatten his hair which was now standing on end from the proximity of the earlier lightning spell.

A/N: Apparently the chapters will not be going in chronological order like I had planned since Zack decided that he won't work with me unless someone else gets picked on once in a while. Sorry that these are so short, hopefully they will start getting longer.


	5. Meeting Genesis

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

"Angeal!" Zack yelled as he ran into the apartment he shared with his mentor waving a paper around. "You'll never believe." He trailed off as he noticed the empty room. The teen looked around visibly deflating for a minute before he suddenly smiled and ran back out the door.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a reason to be here or are you just going to sulk?" Angeal questioned the auburn haired man that had taken up residence in his office. "You should know better than to bother Sephiroth when he has an appointment with Hojo."<p>

"But Angeal! All I wanted-" Genesis began to complain but was cut off.

"Go do your paperwork." Angeal sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's not honorable for you to keep putting it off."

Genesis stared at his friend for a minute before he stood and slowly made his way to the door. "My friend, the fates are-" He was once again cut off as the door suddenly flew open hitting him.

"Angeal! I did it I passed the written!" Zack cheered as he ran into the room waving a paper around.

"What did I tell you about knocking Zack?" Angeal questioned while watching Genesis who was silently fuming.

"Who are you cadet?" Genesis snapped. "You better have a good reason to be here."

"I'm sorry sir." Zack apologized and saluted. "I was really excited to tell my mentor that I had passed the first part of the SOLDIER exam, I never thought that he may be meeting with someone."

"Mentor?" Genesis questioned brows furrowing before he turned to Angeal. "Why didn't you tell me you have a student?"

"I did tell you, months ago." Angeal replied taking the paper from Zack.

"You said you got a puppy, that's not a puppy!" Genesis gestured at the teen.

"He's like a puppy."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write this, not sure I really have a good excuse. I'll try to update more often now.**


	6. They're WHAT?

**AN: **Sorry that this took so long, I've been having quite a few problems that pulled me away from my writing.

Warning: This chapter does contain yaoi, nothing detailed or anything, just Genesis being Genesis. If you don't like it feel free to skip this chapter.

* * *

><p>'<em>Getting your first mako injection is always a terrifying event.' <em>Angeal thought looking at his student who had gone pale after hearing that his appointment was the next day. _'Genesis hasn't been helping things either.'_ He sighed thinking of the redhead.

It had been a week since Zack had passed the test to become third and since that day Genesis has taken great pleasure in sharing horror stories with the pup. For a while he was doing a good job at ignoring what the first was saying, but as time passed things started to get to him.

"You shouldn't listen to him puppy." Angeal stated moving forward to run his fingers through the unruly spikes in an attempt to comfort the teen. "He's only trying to scare you."

"But 'Geal! You saw that Guy, he was torn to shreds!" Genesis exclaimed motioning widely with his hands.

"If you're talking about Sanders, then yes, I did see him. I also remember that he was mauled by a behemoth, not a scientist seeking revenge by giving him too much mako." Angeal sighed

"Yes _Sanders_ was mauled but what abo-" Genesis was cut off as Sephiroth grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Zack, who had been staring at Genesis in horror, turned to his mentor in confusion.

"Oh you didn't know they were together did you?" Angeal mused before frowning at the two. "I think it's time for us to leave now." He stated as Genesis began to work on getting Sephiroth's coat off, it was obvious that he had forgotten they were there.


	7. Halloween

"Now Genesis, I may call him puppy but isn't this just a bit much?" Angeal sighed in exasperation as he stared at the two in front of him.

For some reason Zack was wearing a puppy costume that included ears, tail, paw gloves and boots, and a collar with a leash attached. The end of the leash was currently in Genesis's hand and the redhead was looking rather smug about being caught.

"He came up with this all on his own Geal; all I did was add the leash. He's so much easier to deal with now."

"Genesis, give me the leash," Angeal demanded holding out his hand.

"Ok, have fun you two!" The redhead laughed placing the leash in his friend's hand before running off down the hallway.

"Why did you do this Zack?" Angeal questioned his student as he unhooked the leash from his collar.

"It's Halloween!"

_Sorry it took me so long to post everyone, my muses for this fandom decided to take a long nap._


	8. The Cafeteria Incident

Everyone knew that Shinra did not like spending food to feed the army, something that showed in the quality of food that was served in the cafeteria. More cadets actually drop out due to the incidents with food than training exercises, not that Shinra would ever admit it. Who would want to sign up for the Shinra Army if they knew half their meals came from the labs?

Zack Fair had always been optimistic about this issue, assuming that all he would have to do is make it into SOLDIER to get something better. So it was with high hopes that Zack made his way to lunch his first day as a SOLDIER, oblivious to the fact that most people were leaving the building in search of various take-out restaurants.

Angeal shook his head as he watched his student walk willingly into the cafeteria; no one ever voluntarily ate there. Suddenly Genesis was dragging him away yelling something about Wutai Food.

"Alright alright, I'm going." He sighed as he followed his friend, there would be time to check on the puppy later.

'_Leaving Zack was a bad idea.'_ Angeal thought looking around the cafeteria. While he was out his student had started a food fight with whatever concoction the chefs had served. Everything in the room was covered in a strange glowing substance, though a few of the higher ranking SOLDIERS managed to avoid the projectiles.

Suddenly Genesis let out a shriek and set a random blob of the substance on fire.

"It moved Geal, by the Goddess I swear that possessed thing moved."


	9. Grace

Watching a First battle was an amazing thing, that's what Zack was thinking as he watched Angeal spar with Genesis. The two never paused to question their movements unlike some of the lower classes, they just knew exactly what they needed to do and instinctively reacted. This created a sense of grace in even Angeal, whose larger build would normally prevent such things from happening. As the sparring match continued Zack came to the conclusion that he would have to make it to First if he ever wanted to be a hero. Angeal never did figure out why his student's work ethic suddenly changed or why the pup suddenly became obsessed with doing squats.


End file.
